


A Smidgen Of An Interest

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Holy Moly Is Leigh Daddy?, Horses, I Don't Blame John, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Marston Has A Crush, John in Denial About His Sexuality, Just Fuck Already, Leigh Is Hot, M/M, Possibly Mature Content In furture Chapters, Video Game, Western, What am I doing?, in his own way, red dead redemption - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Marston never thought he'd be asking Marshal Johnson to dinner. Neither of them were really 'dinner' types.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a nap like an hour after I got home from some business so I slept from 6:00 to 10:00 and I'm regretting it now because I cannot sleep. Well maybe I'm not regretting it because I would probably have never thought of this story if I was- obviously- asleep right now. I hope you enjoy. If you didn't, okay, this ship or this fandom, or this shitty style of writing is not for everyone, I understand. Uh- butifyoudidenjoyitpleaseletmeknowgivemefeedbackIcravefeedback
> 
> Anyways- I plan to alternate the point of view for each chapter. This chapter is in John Marston's point of view, with little hints of Johnson's point of view in it.
> 
> Plus, this is like a prologue- so if you like it- just let me know if I should continue it-

He wasn't exactly sure what made him saunter on through that dirt caked door today. Maybe it was the boredom. Maybe he did have a reason, and the dementia was finally settling in. 

"Marston!" That amiable voice barked his name for the first time in a very long time. He looked up, providing the Marshal of Armadillo with a terse smile. The other man looked just as weary as ever. 

Johnson grinned, slinging his legs over the edge of his desk and hoisting himself up to his feet. He rounded his desk and offered John Marston his weathered hand. "How you been, boy?" John chuckled softly, taking that rough hand in his own. "As well as I can be, I suppose." The Marshal huffed at that, letting out a sharp bark of a laugh. "Ain't satisfied with the dirt in your ass and the guns at your back, huh?" Marston tilted his head as they withdrew their hands, squinting at the other male's crude humor. He decided to dismiss it. "And how are you, Marshal?" Don't ever drag something on longer than needed.

"I'm alright. Busy, as always. Frustrated with this damn telephone and vehicle bullshit." The man chuckled again, tossing a glance towards his desk. "Would you like to sit down, Mr. Marston?"

"Ah, no. I was wonderin' if you'd like to take a small break with me, go ridin' for a few." Marston found himself tensing slightly. He felt an unfamiliar heat rise to his cheeks. Johnson didn't seem to make any mind. "Why in the hell would you wanna ride with me?" John peered at the floor, his tense smile never leaving. "It's been a while, Leigh." The Marshal changed his demeanor at that, cocking his head a bit. Not many people spoke his first name these days. "It has, indeed." Silence slid between them, before abruptly retreating at the sound of Johnson's sharp inhale. "I'll tell you what. I ride with you today, and tomorrow, you help me clear out the canyon again." 

Marston felt a twinge of guilt. He cleared his throat and look up at Leigh. Shifting his weight to the other foot somewhat alleviated his sudden urge to fidget. John nodded. "I can do that." He hadn't ever missed the comments he had caught regarding Leigh. 'He carries the weight of the world...' Marston knew the deputies weren't as much help as they should be, and after the fort escapades and such, John had left Leigh high and dry with the whole of Cholla Springs riled and scared. Now that he thought about it, he could spot the wear and tear the stress had inflicted on Johnson. That beard of his seemed to be sporting more gray than streaks of blonde anymore, and his proud shoulders sagged under the weight of the red desert.

"Good, because Eli is all that's left of my help 'round here." Funny how one sentence could serve as a punch straight to the gut. "What the hell happened to Jonah?" Johnson made a face, pulling a weary shrug. "Up an' disappeared about a month or two after you left for the southerly lands." John fell silent for a moment, gaze dropping back to a familiar knot in the wooded floor. He mulled over probable responses. Eli wasn't of much use, what, with that lazy eye and slow brain. "Shoulda sent word, Marshal. I coulda helped." Johnson chuckled, a sound which left a bitter taste in John's mouth. It was probably bile. "Yes, but if I had, would you have really come to my rescue?"

At that, John looked up, and stood his ground. "I would have." Leigh raised a brow, smiling despite the heavy feeling in the room. "Of course you would have." Now, in Leigh's mind, he knew John wouldn't have. Not at that time. All that was on John's mind at that time was his family. Johnson's cry for help would have been dismissed- closely followed by a sincere apology, of course.

Marston did not like that heavy feeling, not at all. So he rapidly changed the subject. "Well, Marshal. Ready to ride?"

"I do think I am."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, loved it, or possibly even hated it- feed back would be awesome because I'd love to improve and make you people feel the feels of happiness or whatever.


End file.
